


Limers, Hazers, and the 420 Blazers

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is high, F/F, Marblelympics - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: The 2019 MarbleLympic Qualifiers have been released so everyone gets high and roots for their favorite teams.





	Limers, Hazers, and the 420 Blazers

**Author's Note:**

> The MarbleLympics are actually so fun to watch so here's the link to the 2019 qualifying videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2AbcCbyJ2U&t=509s

“Ugh, fuck the Limers, man!” Ashley yelled at the TV. Jess could tell that she must have been really upset seeing as though she almost never cursed like that.

  
“Hey, don’t blame us, it was the fans!” Mike shot up and defended his team. The MarbleLympics were no joke in this friend group, especially the qualifiers. They may as well have been playing a game of Monopoly, but that wasn’t as much fun while high.

  
Sam just sunk back into the couch and rolled her eyes. “Here we go.”

  
Josh took the remote and paused the video so they could all watch the argument roll out.

  
“Debris? On the track? How classy,” Ashley said.

  
“Don’t let it get to you, Ash,” Jess comforted from her spot on the couch. “He’s just mad because the Limers aren’t going to qualify.

  
“We’re in second place! As it stands the Raspberry Racers are closer to not qualifying than we are!”

  
Jess gasped in surprise. If anyone could pull out a miracle, it would be the Raspberry Racers, but being in thirteenth place made her nervous that her team wouldn’t make it.

  
“What you should be is disqualified from the relay race,” Ashley shot back.

  
“Guys, I am way too high right now for you all to be yelling,” Emily said calmly. “Now sit down before I make you sit down.”

  
Ashley and Mike gave each other one last glare before sitting down, Mike leaning against the couch’s arm rest and Ashley cuddling up with Jess. Before pressing play again, Josh picked up the bong and the lighter and offered them to Ashley.

  
“If you’re able to yell at each other, you’re not high enough,” Josh said as Ashley took a rip from the bong, passing it to Jess who took another hit too.

  
Josh finally resumed the video and the final heat of the relay race played out. Team Primary ended up not finishing, causing a fight in the stands between the fans of the Raspberry Racers and Team Primary. Ashley shifted as if she was about to say something to Mike about the Limers starting the fight, so Jess pulled her in for a kiss. They both melted into it and would have started making out if Chris hadn’t stolen Ashley’s beanie, placing it on his own head to prevent just that.

  
“Hey, I need that,” the smaller girl protested. “It’s part of the stoner vibe.”

  
“I think your flannel, weed shirt, and weed socks do just enough.”

  
While Ashley and Chris were squabbling for the beanie, Matt decided to start up a conversation with Emily.

  
“Don’t you think it’s weird that the Oceanics, a water-based team, have never won a water event?”

  
“Matt, they’re marbles. This is literally just a bunch of marbles racing. It’s not that important. Come to think of it, they’re not even in the qualifiers right now because they’re hosting!”

  
“So, you’re telling me that you wouldn’t care if Anarchy got injured like the marbles of Team Momo did in 2018?” Josh chipped in.

  
“Anarchy better not get injured. He has nearly sixty points total for his team and two medals. The next best is Tumult with almost thirty points and one medal. The Balls of Chaos be fucked without Anarchy.”

  
Josh raised an eyebrow.

  
“Sounds like they’re more than just marbles to me.”

  
Chris eventually gave Ashley her beanie back and everyone finally turned their attention back to the screen to see the final results of the qualifying round. After the underwater race, Josh and Sam saw that their teams, the Hazers and Team Galactic, tied for first place in the event.

  
“Thank god, we finally won something,” Sam said with a sigh of relief. “We do so mediocre during the actual MarbleLympics.”

  
“I have no doubt in my boys!” Josh exclaimed. “We’re bringing that trophy home for sure!”

  
“I can settle for third place. It beats eighth place any day,” Ashley teased her girlfriend. “Crazy Cat’s Eyes are gonna fuck your teams up this year.”

  
“You wish!” Matt interjected. “The Green Ducks placed right below you, which still means we have a chance.”

  
“The Savage Speeders didn’t even have to go to qualifiers because they came in second in 2018,” Chris bragged. “And second in 2017, and first in 2016.”

  
Everyone started bashing the Savage Speeders immediately, claiming that they must have been on some sort of steroids.

  
“You’re all just jealous that we’re destined for another top three spot this year.”

  
More arguing ensued as Mike stared at the screen that was paused on the qualifying list.

  
“We didn’t qualify,” he whispered to himself in disbelief. There the Limers sat, in the number thirteen spot. They had only been three points away from qualifying and pushing the Chocolatiers into a non-qualifying spot. If only they hadn’t done so poorly in the underwater race. Who cares about the Chocolatiers anyway?

  
“Better luck next time, Mikey,” Chris said, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Guess you’ll have to find a better team to root for.”

  
“Maybe one that doesn’t have such shitty fans,” Ashley interjected, still pissed that the Limers hadn’t been disqualified until the end. At least the Limers fans wouldn’t be anywhere near the actual important events to ruin them.

  
“Guess I’ll have to revert back to the O’Rangers.”

  
At the mention of the orange marbles everyone drew in a deep breath.

  
“Ooooooooooooooooooooooo,” everybody yelled at the top of their lungs until they couldn’t breathe.

  
The O’Rangers were the only team with a chant which, while annoying during long events, was fun to yell while high. They were typically the neutral team that everyone rooted for specifically for that reason, but also incase of not qualifying like the Limers failed to do.

  
“Can’t wait to do this again in a few months when the opening ceremony and first event come out,” Josh said. “It’ll be just before 4/20 too! I’ll be making brownies, though, so we don’t have any more fights.”

  
Everyone turned their attention to Mike and Ashley, who turned to look at each other.

  
“Fuck the Limers, man,” they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh really just wanted a stoner kids fic.


End file.
